One Step Closer to It
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: Ginny has lost her place at Hogwarts and in the world after a horrid heartbreak from the famous Potter. As she put things back together alone, she's not so alone as she thinks she is.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One **

**Trouble in La-La Land (Who Am I?)**

Ginny sat in the common room, writing in her diary. She felt ill and wanted to relax in front of the fireplace.

_"I want to ask the world who I am. I want the world to open up and tell me its secrets; it makes things a lot easier. _

_I felt the sting along time ago. The sting, of betrayal, segregation and hate…I felt it so fast; it knocked me off my feet. _

_I remember it so clearly…"_

_"We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when  
Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend  
Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long, long time ago"  
  
_

"Harry! Haha, you're so bad," Ginny ran up the boy's dorm stairs, tripping. Harry reached her and playfully grabbed her arms.

"Got ya," he said kissing her lips. Ginny giggled furiously and continued up the stairs, Harry behind her, holding her hand.

_Tonight was the night_, Ginny thought to herself. Tonight was the night she was going to give herself to Harry.

Harry kicked the door in and locked it with his wand. Ginny knew no one was in the dorm, everyone was at dinner. Ginny sat stiffly on Harry's bed, smiling. She's never felt so nervous in her life, she's never felt like she was about to lose something she's had forever.

"Are…you ready?" Harry asked awkwardly. Ginny shrugged and started to unbutton her shirt, revealing her sports bra. Harry smiled and started to undress himself.

Slowly, the two met on Harry's bed. Ginny glanced sideways at Harry and nodded. Harry crawled on top of Ginny and rose up on his elbows to look into her face. Ginny closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Harry entered her slowly and Ginny screamed. She whimpered as Harry moved in and out of her. She hated this. She wanted him to stop but she couldn't bring herself to telling him this, ruining their first time together. Harry was indeed hurting her with every stroke, up until the end of it, when Harry gave a loud moan. He pulled out of Ginny and rolled onto his back next to her. Ginny shook herself, trying to come out of her miniature state of shock. Harry got up and went to the bathroom. Ginny listened closely to hear his swearing. He came out of the bathroom tossing a photo into his bedside drawer.

"What…is that?" Ginny asked warily. Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Gin, it's nothing, really," Harry said getting back in bed. When Harry fell asleep, Ginny walked to the side of his bed and quietly observed the stuff in Harry's drawer. Ginny gasped when she saw several pictures of Hermione, and letters in her curly handwriting. Ginny almost vomited. She lifted up on of the photos. It was a picture of Hermione wearing one of Harry's shirts. It was taken in this dorm, on his bed. She turned it around to see Harry's handwriting. _**"First Time", fourth year, May 5, 2004**_

Ginny was in tears, Harry has been cheating on her.

Ginny picked up one of Hermione's letters.

_Dear Harry,_

_I want you to come with me to my parents' house this summer._

_It'll be so much fun, we can go to the beach and spend countless _

_hours__ under oak trees. _

_Please think about it._

_I Love you,_

_Hermione._

Realization suddenly dawned on Ginny. The summer of fourth year, Harry could not spend the summer with her because he was having "family problems". Ginny dropped the letter and closed the drawer. She bit the bottom of her lip to stifle a cry. She got dressed, realizing the time; she went down to the common room and out the portrait door.

Ginny ran down the corridor, crying. She stopped to lean against a wall and take several deep breaths.

"What happened to you?" said a voice. Ginny looked wildly around. Someone began to walk towards her. She moved away from the wall trying to make out this new intruder.

Ginny glared when she saw who it was.

Draco Malfoy

"Nothing happened to me," Ginny said turning around to leave. Ginny stopped and leaned against the wall again. Suddenly she was feeling very ill. Her head was spinning and she lost her balance. All she remembered was falling to the ground and someone with strong arms carry her away.

When Ginny woke up, she was underneath green silk sheets, and she had two pillows doubled underneath her head. The room was dark and empty and a window was slightly cracked open. The window was the most beautiful thing in the room. It was big with a balcony. She's never seen anything like this in her years at Hogwarts.

"I added it," said a disembodied voice. Ginny jumped and felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. It was Malfoy.

"Why…why am I here?" Ginny stammered. Malfoy searched her face, smiling.

"You fainted, and I brought you here, it was close, and you're mighty heavy," Malfoy said. Ginny scowled him and looked down at herself. She wasn't dressed in the clothes she had on earlier.

"You undressed me?" Ginny asked in disgust. Malfoy nodded, a smile playing his face. Ginny started to panic. Who knows what he did to her while she was unconscious. Malfoy sensed her thoughts and spoke up.

"Don't worry Weasley; I didn't _touch_ your scrawny ass," Malfoy got up to close the window.

Ginny's stomach whirled and she threw her self back onto the pillows. She moaned in pain. Malfoy turned to stare at her wither on his bed. He sat on the edge again and stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked quietly.

"I…don't…know," Ginny cried. Tears were once again running down her face.

"What did you do today?" he asked. Ginny winced, remembering the events she faced earlier. Ginny gulped and turned away from him, it made it easier for her to talk.

"Harry and I…we…It was…my…first time…" Ginny struggled out. Malfoy stared down at his hands while he heard this.

"Well, no wonder you're having stomach problems. Your body is getting used to what just happened. Point to where it hurts," Malfoy asked. Ginny was clearly embarrassed, but did what she was told and pointed to the edge of her flat belly, near her loins.

Malfoy nodded and stood up. He left to the loo and came back with a small brown bottle.

"Drink this,"

"What is it?"

"It's something that'll help you, just drink it," Malfoy said annoyed. Ginny downed the bottle and felt extremely tired. She yawned and leaned against her pillow. Soon, she slipped into an easy sleep.


	2. Hey There

**Chapter Two**

**Hey There**

****

**(A/N: Yes, this is a short chapter! Sorry, it will be longer next time)**

****

Someone was running the fingers through my hair. Their fingers was icy and made me want to awake and gasp out of shock from how cold the hand was. Suddenly I felt lips brush against mine and I breathed in a heavenly scent of lavender. The hands were gone from my hair and were now running up and down my arms slowly. I could hear the tiny noises coming from the person. I couldn't open my eyes, I felt too weak to move away- not that I would want to- but my eyes remain shut, experiencing and savoring the seduction. Finally, I heard a loud sigh, and the episode was over.

-----------------------------------------------------

I awoke feeling drained and weak. I could barely move out of the bed, feeling sore and stiff. I gathered all my energy and stood, shaking, from the bed. Immediately I fell and brought out my hands to break my fall. I moaned and started to crawl on the rough stoned ground. Someone stood above me, one foot on each side, and lifted me up.

It was Malfoy. He turned me around to face his exasperated face. I leaned on him for support, feeling ill again.

"What are you doing?" he asked wrapping his arms around me fully.

"I'm…going…back," I answered weakly.

"You can't go anywhere Weasley, you can hardly walk," Malfoy muttered. He started to half carry me-half drag me- to the loo. I tried to push away from him, trying to get loose and show him I could walk alright.

"Fine, you want to try, go ahead," he said angrily, roughly pushing me away from him. I fell to the floor, emitting a painful cry from me. Malfoy walked over to me as I nursed my injuries.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," he said, crouching next to me. He slid his palm down my cheek making me shudder.

"I'm sorry I pushed you so hard," he said lifting me again. He continued to the loo where he had me wash up and redress to go back to my common room. I left his room with a good bye.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, hey, can we talk?" Harry asked, following me down the hall. I had my books in my arms, cradling it to my chest. Harry stared at me uneasily.

"Yes?" I asked, walking briskly down the stairway for lunch.

"About last night…are you okay?" he asked, stopping me in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Actually, yeah, you kind of did, but I'm okay now."

"Ginny…there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I, I didn't want to hurt you, ok? I want you to know that first, but, I think we should see other people. I mean, it's not working out, and…I'm sorry. This must seem like a shock to you, it is, believe me, I'm so sorry," Harry said walking away. I let my books tumble from my arms, smashing against the floor. I swallowed hard and tried to rethink the actions of last night. The pictures of Hermione, the love notes, _everything. _Tears slid down my face. I couldn't believe the suddenness of it all. I couldn't comprehend the hurt; I couldn't even do it last night! No…this was not happening to me. My life at Hogwarts has been truly messed up.

I bent down to pick up my books, sniffling.

There is a time to laugh, cry, and fall in love.

Better never a time to rebuild.

------------------------------------------------

_Please Read and Review! I hope you like it. Oh! And an UPDATE for my other story: Scent of a Woman. I'm sorry I haven't updated it. But I will soon. Possibly Monday, if sooner. So please, stay tuned, email me if you want an outline of it or an excerpt from it. A lot of stuff will being going down, and up. And the marriage of HG and HP is on the way, along with the family feud of Lavender and Ron, the crazy obsession Parvati has with Colin, and of course, the love status of Ginny and Draco. Much more coming your way folks!_


	3. Numb

**Chapter Three**

**Numb**

****

**_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you._**

****

**(A/N: Yes, short chapter, but very informative, R&R please :-)!!!)**

Ginny bent down to pick up her fallen books, sniffling. She pushed a lock of her dark red hair behind her ear. Her hair, almost the color of blood, and her eyes midnight blue made my breath hitch in my chest. I walked quietly behind her, and touched her shoulder. She jerked away and turned to face me on the floor. Relief flooded over her face, and quickly a serious expression covered it.

"Hello Malfoy, um, I dropped my books," she said rubbing her nose with the sleeve of her robe.

"Were you going to lunch, or coming from it?" I asked. She cleared her throat and stood.

"I was coming from lunch," she lied. I searched her face.

"Would you like to walk around the school courtyard with me?" I asked. She quickly nodded yes and I took her hand in mine. She pulled out her wand and shrunk her books to fit them in her pocket. I lead her past the green house to an oak tree. I sat underneath it and conjured an apple with my wand. I handed it to Ginny and she gratefully took it.

"Ginny, I saw what Harry did, and I'm sorry that git did that to you," I said facing her. She smiled and pushed hair out of my face.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'll do without him. I loved Harry so much...I…I loved him," Ginny said, breaking down. The apple dropped into her lap and she covered her face with her hands, crying into them. I flinched and patted her head.

"There, there, no need to cry over him," I said. I lifted her face out of her hands.

"Don't worry," I said, staring deeply into her eyes. She angrily moved away from me, tears running down her red face.

"You don't know what I'm going through! Someone I thought loved me has just left me! He walked away from me…he…he…fucked me and left me." Realization struck her face.

Ginny turned away from me and ran towards the castle. I sighed.

_Yes, I do know how you feel. For the one Harry cheated on you with, was also my lover, _

_

* * *

_

Draco remembered the day Hermione entered his life. She was drunk, having partied hard on Christmas, the day of the Yule Ball. Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley then, had dumped her. So Hermione decided to drink whatever was handed to her. He happened to be walking by when a Ravenclaw student was trying to persuade her to his bedroom. He got rid of the boy, but was stuck with her. She fell into his arms, giggling madly. Her eyes were dark and her beautiful white dress glimmered in the moonlight of the darken corridor. She smelled of liquor mixed with the sweet essence of lavender. She had seduced him within seconds. She had him against the wall, tearing at his clothing.

"Granger! Get off me…" he had mumbled against her lips. She shook her head no and continued to ravish his body. He bought into her, dragging her to his room, where they were up until five in the morning, creating sounds that would wake any jungle. After that, they were a couple. Although keeping their new love to themselves, Draco knew some people were aware of them.

"Draco, I can't do this anymore," she had said one afternoon in mid May.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can, we love each other," he had said, drawing her close to him.

"No…no, we can't. I don't love you Draco…There's someone else. I'm so sorry," she had said, moving away from him, repeating "I'm sorry".

Draco had fallen into a hole of Hell. He stopped turning in his homework, he rarely left his dorm on weekends, and he never went into the Great Hall.

His heart had died.

* * *

The bell rang and Ginny dragged herself to Charms. She could hardly think as she charmed a pillow to sing the school's anthem. Everyone in the class laughed at how horrible the pillow was singing. When class ended, she carried herself to her next classes until it was dinner. She didn't attend dinner, but went straight to her dorm, where she closed the door quietly and screamed. Luckily, she had put a silencing charm on the room. Ginny tossed her books onto her trunk. Ginny stared outside, where the sky lit with lightning, emitting a booming sound. She curled up on her bed, hating how his year was starting off. School started just a month ago, and her life at Hogwarts was now ruined.

An owl tapped at her window. She stood and slowly walked to her window. The owl stuck out its leg. Ginny unrolled the parchment and read the only line on it.

_Meet me in the Trophy Room at nine. _

Ginny checked her alarm clock. _8:47._ she grabbed her wand and robe, and headed out the door.


	4. I Wish I was A Princess!

**Chapter 4**

**I Wish I Was a Princess!**

****

****

**(A/N: Strong Language and Sexuality…Please R&R!)**

****

* * *

Ginny pushed open the door the leading to the Trophy room. No one was in the room. She checked her watch. It was 9:01. She sighed angrily and turned to leave when something stopped her.

"What the…" she started, backing away. Harry appeared by the door.

"Ginny, oh god, I'm so happy to see you," he said, stepping towards me.

"What do you want Harry? I have nothing to talk to you about," I said, moving around him to reach the door. He pulled me back.

"I'm sorry, ok, you should have told me I hurt you last night, I would having fucking stopped," he said, his eyebrows tilting downward. His green eyes looked like jewels gleaming in the darken room.

"No…you wouldn't have, and plus, I felt…shit Harry, I felt so humiliated. I couldn't give you what you want, so you went for someone else!" I said, throwing my arms up. He stared down at me, surprised.

"What do you mean…someone else?"

"Don't be so fucking dumb, I know you're fucking the hell out of Hermione," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. He slouched, softly saying _shit._

"I didn't know you knew about us," he said, blowing air between his teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know my boyfriend was cheating and lying to me!"

"Hey, just chill out okay! I was going to tell you about Hermione. It just, it just happened! Okay? It just happened. We couldn't do anything to stop what happened in fourth year," he leaned against one of the cases and continued, "I just wanted to say sorry about everything, I'm sorry things couldn't work out, _Hermione just happened_,"

"But…for two fucking years Harry! How dumb are you? You're just some disgusting git that loves to fuck around with people until they fall to your feet in defeat! You…you ass…" I began. Harry's palm collided with the side of my face, sending me sideways. I fell to my knees, closing my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Ginny, oh god, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. He left the room.

* * *

I refused to cry. I stood and blindly left the room. I couldn't see out of my right eye, the swelling of my face had begun.

I walked to the nearby portrait and sat next to it. My head in the hands. The portrait slid open and a whistling figure stepped out.

"Hey, Weasel, what happened to…" He stopped and crouched in front of me.

Malfoy lifted my face out of my hands and breathed in sharply.

"Who did this to you? Was it a catfight?"

"Harry hit me…"

"Why would Scar Head do that to you?"

"I yelled at him,"

"What were you two yelling about?"

"About him cheating on me,"

"Oh, I see,"

"I'm…I'm such an idiot," I said crying. Malfoy shushed me and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. He smelt like Hermione, the scent of fresh lavenders.

"Shh, it's okay, I know how you feel Ginny, and I do…believe me about this. Maybe one day I'll tell you my stories," I was surprised that he called me by my first name.

"Thank you Draco," I said sniffing. He helped me up and brushed some of my hair out of my face. I stared into his cold gray eyes anxiously. He pulled me roughly to him, his mouth hungrily attacking mine. I moaned against his lips, my fingers going into his hair. I poured my whole entire soul into this kiss. I wrapped an arm around his leg, trying to jump on top of him. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me across from the portrait to the opposite wall, our lips still connected. He stroked my bare leg (I was wearing a skirt).

He moved his hand towards his crotch and started to unbutton his pants when I stopped him.

"No…" I said jumping off of him. His face read naked emotion of lust and fear. I surveyed his member and couldn't take my eyes off him until he decided to button his boxers and jeans.

"I can't Draco…I, I don't…I can't…I'm frightened," I said, shaking my head. Draco moved closer to me.

"I'm scared too Ginny, I haven't felt this way for a very long time. You make me feel, human." He said shivering.

I shook my head again.

"No…I'm so sorry this happened…please, forget it ever did…" I cried, running away from him. I remembered what Harry had said. _"It just, it just happened! Okay? It just happened"_

And look how much it destroyed…

* * *

Please, R&R!


	5. Unhealthy

**Unhealthy **

**(A/N: Please R&R!)**

__

_Well I never pray_

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_(Bittersweet Symphony_ by The Verve) 

* * *

__

_"I can't Draco…I, I don't…I can't…I'm frightened," I said, shaking my head. Draco moved closer to me._

_"I'm scared too Ginny, I haven't felt this way for a very long time. You make me feel, human." He said shivering._

_I shook my head again._

_"No…I'm so sorry this happened…please, forget it ever did…" I cried, running away from him. I remembered what Harry had said. "It just, it just happened! Okay? It just happened"_

_And look how much it destroyed…_

* * *

****

**(October 9)**

Ginny walked slowly past a row of armor, trying to remember which hidden door to take to Gryffindor Tower without getting caught by Filch or Ms. Norris.

One of the armor stuck its leg out and sent Ginny sprawling.

"Son of a bitch-" Ginny whispered, lifting herself up. As she stood, Draco came running up to her.

"Don't leave," he said, pulling her to him.

"What do you want Draco? What can we possibly do? I'm terrified! Don't you understand what has happened to me, do you even care?" Ginny said, stepping away from him. Draco stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean? I do care; I care because it happened to me also! Hermione was my girlfriend, Ginny." Draco explained everything that Hermione did to him, and why he believed she did it. Ginny was in tears as he finished. She wrapped her arms around him as they sat near the armor.

"I didn't know, I didn't know, I'm sorry," Ginny said hugging Draco. Draco smiled weakly and kissed Ginny lightly on the forehead. Ginny slowly stood, straightening out her skirt and waited for Draco to stand. For a while Draco sat transfixed.

"Draco…are you going to get up?" Ginny asked, crouching in front of him.

He smiled and slid a hand down the side of Ginny's cheek.

Draco walked Ginny to her Tower. They stood silently outside of the Gryffindor Portrait door.

"Draco, before I go, I just want to tell you to forget all about what happened with us earlier, I know I was being ridiculous," Ginny said, twisting the hem of her shirt with her hands.

An awkward pause went by, then-

"I see," Draco said, turning to leave.

* * *

****

**October 17**

"I couldn't do it…it's too much, how can I possibly confront him? It's like…I don't know," Ginny said, shaking her head and hiding behind her Charms book.

"I don't know Gin, I think you shouldn't even bother, he's bad news, Malfoy," Neville said. They sat Indian style on a rug by the fire in the common room.

"I just, I just want to feel Neville, and I just want to love someone," Ginny said moving from behind her book. Neville's face lit up for a second.

"Ginny, you'll always be loved, and…felt…you're…you're very smart and beautiful Ginny," Neville stammered. Ginny giggled.

"Thanks Nev, you sure do know how to make a girl smile," Ginny flashed her famous grin and leaned forward to kiss Neville's cheek, making him blush deeply.

"Aw, thanks," Neville said quietly. Ginny stood, collecting her books.

"Ginny, um, I wanted to know if-" Neville begun.

"Hmm?" Ginny said standing in front of Neville.

"Would you like to…Hogsmeade…next week…?"

"To study? Oh thank you Nev! I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me study for Professor Sprouts test next Monday," Ginny exclaimed, grinning.

"Ah, yes, of course I'll help you study. We can study at the Three Broomsticks, or will that be too noisy?" Neville asked glumly.

"Oh, no, noise is not a problem, we'll be sitting close enough to hear one another," Ginny said, pushing her hair out of her face. Neville liked how Ginny's face looked when her hair moved near her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you heading?" he asked from the rug. Ginny sat down her books on the sofa and started to walk to the door.

"For a walk," she said from the door.

"Why don't I come with you?" Neville asked quickly.

"Uh…sure," she said uncertainly. She wanted to wander the halls, to see if Draco would be doing the same thing too.

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about the "thing" she and Draco had almost done about a week ago. She became very chilly when she thought about him, and the way he had held her.

Neville smiled nervously at her, waiting for a conversation to begin. They ended up in front of the Great Hall. People were already starting to file in for dinner. Ginny checked her watch. 6:16.

She didn't feel like eating, but she had to, her stomach made noises that were starting to frighten her. She could no longer go on with her hunger fest. They entered the hall and Neville bravely snaked an arm around Ginny. He did this smoothly, as if trying to comfort her because of her sudden paleness.

"C'mon Gin, food time," Neville said, leading her to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down, and Neville started to pile food onto her plate. He leaned into her to whisper.

"I know what you've been doing. Don't. It's unhealthy," his cheek was close to hers as he said this.

"You've become so thin Ginny. I can practically see your bones through your skin. Please, don't do it," he reached down to hold one of her hands. They were long, flecked with freckles and her nails were nicely shaped and free of intoxicating nail polish.

"Neville…I'm sorry."

Ginny took a bite into the chicken he had place in front of her.

"There you go," he said placing a drumstick on his own plate.

The trio entered and sat near Ginny and Neville. Harry's wild black hair was standing up as usual, Hermione's bushy brown hair -today- was tamed and put into a ponytail and Ron had gotten taller over the summer, and his hair came down to his ears.

"Hahaha, don't be foolish Ron, how can you say that Professor Snape actually has feelings for any of his students, and you of all people saying this!" Hermione said smiling.

"Well…he was really concerned when Harry passed out; you were too busy screaming to see his expression," Ron replied, adding food onto his plate. Hermione's face turned red as she turned to Harry.

"I was worried…I thought something had happen to you…I can't believe you toppled over that cauldron! At first I thought you were just being an ass, but then I saw you were out cold.

"Harry…what did you see?" Ron asked, flinging a pork chop around in his hand. Harry looked shaken and he had dark shadows under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for ages.

"I saw the end," he whispered.

"_What?_" Ron mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Oh my God, the end of what exactly, Harry?" Hermione questioned, searching Harry's face.

"The end of the wizarding world Hermione, our end, everyone at this school, the wizards and witches…" Harry slowly answered.

They were silent.

"You need to take that shit to Professor Trelawney, Harry," Ron joked. Harry and Hermione turned their shocked expressions to Ron. He shrugged and apologized.

"This is a major problem! We have to do something, no use contacting the ministry; the lot of them are already on the Dark side. I just can't believe it…the day of Death is approaching…" Hermione whispered.

"Stop it Hermione, we're not going to die, are we Harry?" Ron asked.

"No."

"See Herm? Harry has it all under control, don't you mate?"

"No."

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"We'll fight whatever comes our way of course!" Ron said angrily.

"Yes, we'll fight Ron, no matter what happens, I will make sure nothing bad happens to the ones I love," Harry said, staring at Hermione. She threw her arms around him as they embraced. Ron quickly looked around to see Ginny staring at them. He cleared his throat and continued to eat.

"It's not our business, let them be," Neville said, gently touching Ginny's shoulder. Ginny was flooded with fear. She cringed at the hearsay of the Dark Lord.

"He's growing stronger Neville…We all know that…no need to act ignorant towards that fact," swallowing a spoonful of mashed potatoes, Ginny got up and tossed her spoon onto the plate.

"Well, I have to get moving, homework…and eventually sleep," Ginny walked backwards to show Neville that she was not running away from him. He smiled and waved good-bye. Ginny turned around and quickly left the Great Hall.

Ginny's shadow followed her down the candle lit corridor.

She nervously checked over her shoulder, afraid by how quiet the area had gotten. She shivered when one of the lights flickered off. She looked at her shadow on the opposite wall from her, two figures showed instead of one. Ginny turned and found herself thrown against the wall, in-between two gargoyle statues.

A short, balding man had her pinned to the wall. His front teeth were long, his nose was pointed, and his nails looked like they could cut of a persons head. He resembled, to her, like a rat.

"Young Ginny Weasley…Where is Mr. Potter?" he asked with anger.

"Let go of me! Who are you, how do you know my name?" Ginny tried to twist herself out of his angry hands, but he held tight onto her.

"Never mind that…tell me where he is," the stranger pressed on. Ginny gasped.

"You…I remember you…from my childhood. You tried to hurt me,"

The memory played behind Ginny's eyelids, like a film.

__

_Ginny, a small ten years old was playing in the fields by her house. It was a hot summer and Ginny had on her bathing suit, having wanted to play in the near by stream. As she reached her destination, she slowly stepped into the shallow part of the water. Standing knee deep she splashed the water eagerly and giggled madly. As she walked into the water, a large man stood above her. He reached down to push her into the water. Holding her head under, she splashed frantically for air, having involuntarily swallowed water that was making her lungs feel as if they're about to burst. _

_"Pretty young girl, you will love me, don't fight, don't fight against me, I am the one you love…the one your family trusts," he angrily said, pushing Ginny's head down viciously. _

_"Ginny! Ginny are you out here?" Ron yelled, running to find Ginny floating on the water. She lied motionless, her eyes staring heavenward. _

_"Ginny? Ginny! Oh God," Ron exclaimed running into the water to drag his sister to land. He tried to revive her by CPR, a slow muggle procedure that his mother forced him to learn in case of emergencies. _

_Her eyes fluttered and she took deep, gagging breaths, her eyes shifted as she stood, her legs felt like jelly._

_"Ron, a man, a man tried to kill me; he tried to put my head under water,"_

_"Nonsense Gin, no such thing, you…you were having a dream," Ron said, trying to make sense of Ginny's story. A rat emerged from a tree and ran towards Ron._

_"Scabbers! Where the bloody hell have you been!" Ron asked, scooping him up to cradle him against his chest._

_"Ooooo…Ron, you said a bad word," Ginny said, having temporarily forgot her problem. _

_"Ah, Ginny, I'm eleven! I'm practically a grown man," Ron said, flexing his nonexistent muscles. _

_Although the two could not hear it, Scabbers quietly chuckled to himself._

"Yes…I remember you, young Weasley…I've always liked you, you were a cute girl, now you're a beautiful woman. I will ask you again only once, _where is Potter?" _He glared at her as she shook her head. He shook her again, this time harder, trying to get the information out.

"Well, you won't talk…then we shall see," he said, violently tearing open her school robes.

He lifted his hand from her and Ginny saw that it was gloved. He pulled the glove off, and Ginny gasped. The man's hand was silver. He pressed his hand against Ginny's left breast, right over her heart, and a hot white fire shot threw Ginny.

"Now Ginny, where is Potter?" the stranger asked. Ginny's eyes were staring angrily into the strangers.

"I don't know," she answered. His eyebrows furrowed and Ginny was hit with the fiery pain. She shrieked and tried to move from him.

"Where is he damn it!?" He bellowed and sent even more fire into Ginny's heart.

"You bastard!" Ginny cried.

She tried to kick him off and he let go. Ginny ran down the hall, blinded by tear, clenching her torn robe. She felt something hit her back and she fell to the floor, frozen.

"Let me go Peter," she screamed. She knew his name, she now knew the man of which her brother had told her about.

"Oh, I see you remember my name, soon, my name will be feared, just like my Lord," he whispered.

"Please let me go…I don't know where he is, I swear," Ginny whimpered. Peter sent another blast of fire into Ginny, making her squirm.

"DO NOT LIE GINNY! I know he is your boyfriend," he said, kneeling next to her shaking body.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, please let me go," Ginny pleaded, but Peter grabbed her by the feet and started to drag her away from any person's sight.

"Hey! Hey!" a voice yelled. Ginny looked up from the floor to see Neville standing above her.

"What the fuck…" he said, drawing out his wand. He pointed to Peter, who grinned at him.

"Longbottom! You sure have grown, look just like your father. Speaking of your father, have you seen him lately? Send him my warmest regards," Peter said shocking Ginny several times, and then he vanished. Neville tried to curse him, but the spell hit air. Ginny squirmed, her body was jerking, spasms hitting her, one tremor after another.

"Neville, thank you, thank you for saving me," Ginny's voice shook severely. She finally let go, giving her body what it ached for.

"Ginny, hold on, I'll get you help," Neville whispered, lifting Ginny into his arms. He carried her to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey quickly assisted her. Neville sat nervously by her side, waiting for her to awake. The door of the infirmary opened, and Draco Malfoy walked in. He ignored Neville and quickly walked over to Madam Pomfrey's door where he knocked, waited, and opened the door.

Neville listened closely to what Madam Pomfrey was saying.

"Mr. Malfoy, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry that she's taken ill, please, I can not break Wizard's Law and prescribe her illegal potions to cure a muggle disease,"

"But, she needs it, and it's not her fault she has it, it's not her fault, she shouldn't die because of what Father did!" Malfoy said.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said sincerely.

Malfoy slammed the door, and his eyes fell upon Neville.

"What the fuck are you looking at Longbottom?" Malfoy said nastily. His eyes lingered to see Ginny's pale face poking from under the sheet. Malfoy stood stock still; he searched Neville's face, and realized that his eyes were red.

"What happened to Weasley?" Malfoy asked, trying to keep a calm tone.

"Someone attacked her," Neville answered. Malfoy took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"When?"

"About an hour ago, but she's sedated now. The predator really cast some dark magic on her, torture," Neville said staring at his hands.

"Was it a student?"

"No, it was a man, he had a silver hand," Neville continued.

"Fuck, Wormtail," Malfoy swore, he opened the door and left.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	6. LOVE STINKS

**

* * *

LOVE STINKS**

**Chapter Six**

****

* * *

I sat straight up and gripped the sheets that pooled around my waist. A dream had made me feel incredibly upset. It was of Draco, he was coming towards me, something heavy on his back, and it looked like a roll of perfect white sheets. As he came closer, I realized that they were wings, as they spread wide; Draco opened his arms so she could embrace him.

_"You're safe now Ginny," his voice boomed, making it echo in the empty darkness that seemed to be consuming them. Draco was giving off a beautiful sunshine light that seemed to keep the darkness at a distance._

_"What…what happened to you Draco?" I asked, fearing his reply._

_"I'm still me Ginny, but this is my true form," he answered._

_"Why are you here?" I asked, staring deep into his eyes._

_"You called for me…"_

And I felt troubled by Draco's form. I knew that's what I wanted him to be, my guardian angel. But how could I ask of that from someone whose heart was utterly in the wrong place. His sincere appearance couldn't cover his cold attitude towards other people.

I heard someone snort and turned to see Neville's head resting on the bed. He was snoring and his hand was near mine, as if he had been holding it before he fell asleep. I touched my chest tenderly, it still ached, but the hot white fire was gone. I couldn't but help remember how Peter had sent the tremors through my body. I wanted to leave the infirmary, now.

Standing up, I moved quickly, gathering up my torn robe and shoes I walked towards the door and paused. I walked back over to Neville and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you Nev," I said softly.

* * *

"Ginny, where have you been, it's almost eleven!" Ron exclaimed, standing to hug me. Harry and Hermione ignored my presence. Hermione was curled comfortably next to Harry who had an arm draped around her waist; they were reading something that was in front of them.

"I was in…the kitchens with the house elves. I was hungry, and needed to get something to eat," I said. I couldn't tell him the real truth, at least not now.

"Well I'm glad you're finally back! Did you know that prick Malfoy came up to me? He wanted to know if I've seen you," Ron said disgustingly. I looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah---he was being arrogant as ever, claiming that you and he had some fucked up dream about you! So he wanted to know where you were," Ron said staring at me as if this was a huge joke.

"When and where was this?" I asked.

"Oh…right after lunch. I told him to piss off of course, what the hell is he doing having dreams about you!? He was heading towards the Infirmary after that, a bugger he is," Ron said. I felt my insides freeze. He had a dream…he came looking for me…he must have seen me in the hospital wing!

"Ginny, are you okay? You're as pale as a ghost!" Ron said, taking hold of my shoulders.

"I'm confused right now…really confused. I need to go," I said, turning around to leave out the portrait door.

"But we're not allowed to leave the tower after nine!" Ron called after me, but I kept walking.

* * *

I took off running in the dark corridor, looking for the Slytherin tower. I avoided Mrs. Norris and Filch by taking hidden doors and invisible walls. As I reached the tower, I found the portrait door and banged on it. The painting was empty, but I knew that was the door. She heard the door creak, and then it swung open. A tall red haired girl stood in front of me. She was wearing a tight green cotton shirt with silky green shorts.

"What the bloody hell do you want Weasley?" the girl asked, she was cradling an ugly Persian cat.

"Hello Blaise..." I said breezily. Suddenly arms slowly wrapped around Blaise's waist.

"Who are you talking to babe?" said a familiar voice. Draco rested his chin on Blaise's shoulder and kissed the exposed skin there. I backed back, almost crashing into the opposite wall. My hand flew to my mouth, covering it to stifle my cry.

"Ginny!" Draco said shocked. He let go of Blaise and started towards me. He came to grab my hands but I pulled from him.

"My God…oh my God…" I repeated, my hands were shaking, and my lip trembled. I smacked my forehead, and started to mutter to myself.

"I let him touch me…I believed he had feelings for me…I wanted to preserve it, keep it fresh, my feelings! What the _fuck_ was I thinking?" I exclaimed. A blast of light came from me, hitting Draco. The light tossed him backwards and he slid about twenty feet away from me. I turned to see him picking himself up. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and baggy pajamas pants.

"Ginny!"

"Draco! What the hell is going on? Why is Weasley here, why are you calling her by her first name?" Blaise asked, walking towards him. She helped him stand up straight.

"Ginny…I'm sorry…" Draco said, ignoring Blaise. I turned to stare at the two. Blaise tried to get Draco to wrap his arm around her shoulders so she could support some of his weight. He swayed into the wall instead. My eyes narrowed and I pulled out my wand.

"Don't ever come near me again Malfoy…keep your whore away from me too…I never want to see your ass again!" I said sobbing. I took off down the hall, and I could hear Draco running after me, but I lost him when I turned into an invisible wall. I stayed there to hear his screaming.

"GINNY! Please…please I didn't know…I didn't know…" Draco cried into the darkness.

_Didn't know what?_ I asked in my head, turning to return to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

I crept back into Gryffindor Tower unnoticed. As I reached the girls stairway, Neville came up to me, tugging at my shirt sleeve.

"Where did you go?" he asked. I took a deeper glance at Neville than I ever had before. When I first met Neville, he was short and fat. But now he seemed to have grown into a heartbreaker. His brunette hair grew down to his shoulders, where he kept it out and wild, he had become tall and lean, his toned biceps would sometimes show when he wore t-shirts. His eyes were the deepest blue and even though I haven't noticed it before, his smile would create the smallest stirs in the pit of my stomach. I dismissed the observation quickly and zoomed back in on his question.

"I had to leave the Hospital Wing, it was becoming too much, it doesn't really matter to you…you wouldn't understand," I said, moving to stand across from him. He looked at me with great concern.

"I'm worried about you…don't you see that? I'm not trying to pry into your life Ginny…I, I love you okay? I'm always trying to be one of those 'good guys', but don't forget, our dicks isn't always attached to our goddamn heart!" I gasped. It was possibly the crudest things I've heard Neville say. "You don't know how beautiful you are Ginny and it's a shame…I would die just to have you---for one night---_Ginny…_" Neville said, touching her arm. I couldn't believe what he had just said. "I care about you so much, if you only knew. I would worry when you leave in the morning for class, when you go to lunch and skip lunch, when you'd come back to the common room, and when you'd leave in the dead of the night to wander the halls. It kills me to know that I won't be able to save you if anything bad ever happened to you!" Neville balled his hand up in frustration. I cringed and started up the stairs. Neville ran up the stairs behind me but the siren set off. The stairs Neville was on became flat and sent him backwards. The students that lingered in the common room laughed at him.

"No pussy for you!" one yelled.

"Hey! That's not your dorm Neville!"

"Get up and get her Neville!"

Neville got up and dust his pajama pants. He turned from the stairs and walked back a few feet. Then, he sprinted up the stairs, as quick as possible. And grabbing the carpet, he pulled himself up. He crawled to his feet and followed me to my dorm. Catching up to me, he gently took my head in his hands and kissed me tenderly.

"That's all I wanted. Thanks Gin," Neville said, hugging me. He turned and left the girls dorm.

* * *

In the morning, I got up early to shower, dress and pack my books up for class. I heaved my book bag onto my back and headed for breakfast. As I walked through the portrait door, someone next to it scramble to their feet.

It was Draco.

"I thought I told you to bugger off!" I said angrily.

"Blaise is my friend," he said defensively. I stared at him with disbelief.

"Do you always give your friends hickeys on the neck?" I asked leaving for the Great Hall.

"I think I love you Ginny, we're closer to it than we think," he said.

"Closer to _what?_" I asked, spinning around.

"To 'it', don't pretend you don't know what it is. Ginny, I'm in love with you. Blaise was a mistake, I was depressed, she was there, I messed up…I'm sorry! My life is so messed up right now I can hardly think straight!" Draco cried, moving to embrace me. I pulled away from him and snickered.

"Don't try it Malfoy! If you loved me…oh God…this is foolish, there's no love between us," I walked away.

_He loves me? How can this be possible? Why would he do those things with Blaise then, and not me? I've been hurt too many times! Harry left me, Neville loathes me because I don't love him, and Draco love me but I can't seem to grasp that statement. It's true…my gut says so…he means it and its pure love. I shouldn't let mind control spirit all the time. _

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you feeling? I'm trying real hard to get the anecdote for this HIV. _

_I'm so frightened mum. I'm so scared for you, you're the only one who I _

_Truly love in my life, mum. I can't stand to see you so ill and weak, your_

_Beautiful golden hair leaving you, and your bones showing through your skin.___

_Mum, I swear, I'll get that potion one way or another. And I'll make sure _

_Father pays for what he has done to you. _

_Mum, I need some advice right now though. I'm in love, with the Weasley girl_

_I wrote to you about. She hates me mum, she hates me. I don't know what to do._

_I tried to tell her about Blaise, but she ignored it, possibly thinks I'm a liar._

_I love her mum, and when I get her back, I'll bring her to the manor and introduce_

_The two of you.__ But now I must find away to get her back…I'm okay mum, and I miss you. _

_I miss you so much mum. _

_Keep strong mummy, winter break is near, and I'll be home to take care of you._

_Love you mum,_

_Draco. _

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thank you so much!

Love.


End file.
